


Black and white.

by theunluckyghost



Category: RWBY
Genre: Day 1: opposites attracts, IronQrow Week, Iroqrow, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunluckyghost/pseuds/theunluckyghost
Summary: Qrow y James se atraen como los polos opuestos que aparentemente son, pero ¿de verdad son tan opuestos como parece a simple vista?Día 1 del la Ironqrow Week: Los polos opuestos se atraen.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Kudos: 3





	Black and white.

A primera vista Qrow y James no podrían ser más distintos, completamente opuestos como las dos caras de una pequeña moneda, tanto que es imposible que lleguen a tocarse. 

Ironwood siempre en su traje blanco como la nieve que caracteriza a la cuidad que juró proteger, Qrow con toda esa oscuridad, negra como el carbón, que parece más que dispuesta a arrastrar a cualquiera que se atreva a acercarse -aunque no es como si verdaderamente dejara que alguien lo hiciera.-

Ironwood siempre tiene gente a su alrededor, siendo el gran general de Atlas no puede permitirse no hacerlo, no puede no tratar con quienes le rodean, no puede permitirse que no le apetezca tratar con nadie, no puede permitirse que sus opiniones personales se interpongan en el trato con un buen cazador. Qrow por su parte, siempre solo, siempre apartado del grupo, por miedo, por azares del destino, porque su semblance no le permite mantener cerca realmente a nadie, sea por lo que sea, siempre solo. 

Ironwood es estoico, sobrio, siempre ocupando sus intereses personales en pos de un bien mayor, siempre dejando de lado sus sentimientos, lo que quiere, por ser esa persona que su cuidad necesita. Por ser el general que se supone que debe ser, por mantenerlos a salvo aunque eso suponga que todas y cada una de las almas de Mantle le odien. Y mientras tanto Qrow se ha dejado llevar por sus sentimientos, de la mano de una botella del licor mas barato, o de su propia petaca, tantas veces, que no es difícil saber que es alguien emocional, la ira en su voz se aprecia, el cinismo con el que habla de aquello en lo que no cree, hace evidente que no es alguien capaz de esconder sus propios sentimientos. 

Toda y cada una de las cosas en las que puedas pensar son completamente contrarias en ellos, y aunque seas de los que que piensa que los opuestos se atraen, es imposible pesar que entre ellos las diferencias quizá sean demasiadas, demasiado grandes, insoportables, y terminen rompiendo por algún lado. 

Quizá es por eso que todos se extrañan al verlos uno al lado del otro, la verlos hablar con una cordialidad y una naturalidad con la que Ironwood casi nunca habla con nadie, con mas sonrisas de las que ninguno de los dos esbozan en, probablemente meses. Hay gente que jura incluso que no sabia ni que Ironwood era capaz de sonreír hasta que no le vio hablando con Qrow. 

Y muchos excusan eso en que, de hecho, los contrarios se atraen, se unen como irremediablemente estas unidos los extremos de una moneda por lo que queda en medio. Sostenidos juntos, complementandose. 

Pero lo que solo los mas observadores son capaces de observar es que las diferencias no son tantas, quizá es porque es algo que solo es visible para aquellos que son mas cercanos, quizá porque nadie se interesa nunca en mirar más allá de las apariencias. Porque detrás de ese cuervo hostil hay un hombre con una familia, y detrás del general Ironwood esta James, un hombre que esta muy lejos de no tener corazón. 

Porque la blanca fachada de James esconde la mas oscura de las culpas, tan negra que compite con esa negrura del pelaje de Qrow, que oculta con tanta habilidad como su contrario, la blancura de uno de los sentimientos mas puros que existen, la necesidad de proteger a quienes quiere, de protegerles de si mismo a veces incluso. 

Ahí donde Ironwood esta rodeado siempre de gente, James realmente no confía en ninguna de ellas, o en casi ninguna de ellas, siempre acechado por la sombra de repetir los mismo errores del pasado, de ser de nuevo víctima silenciosa de la impotencia, y en cada momento lleno de sentimientos ocultos nada le gustaría más que romperse y dejar salir todo. Gritar a los cuatro vientos esas cosas que nunca podrá decir, no todavía al menos. Y por mucho que Qrow parezca ser todo sentimientos, entre botella y botella, nadie imagina realmente que tan profundo llega su tristeza, nadie nunca le ha visto romperse del todo realmente y cada vez que dicen que el de ojos rojos ha tocado fondo no saben realmente lo que están diciendo, porque el cazador esconde mucho más de lo que ninguno es capaz de imaginar. Y porque si hay que los dos comparten, eso es la culpa. 

Y por muy estoico que fuera, cuando Qrow estaba a su alrededor y por unos momentos podían disfrutar de una efímera calma en el ojo de aquel huracán que parecía dispuesto a ahogarles, todas esas defensas caían un poco y después de una de sus breves conversaciones James parecia un poco menos cansado, sus profundas ojeras un poco menos marcadas, estaba un poco mas lejos de ser el general Ironwood y un poco más cerca de ser James. 

Eran opuestos para muchas cosas, era cierto, pero no para tantas como el mundo creía, lo eran para las justas para sentirse atraídos de forma irremediable el uno hacia el otro, en muchos más sentidos de los que el mundo creía haber visto, había sido así desde el principio. Pero también eran iguales para otras, y esas similitudes eran el pegamento que consolidaba esa atracción, eran esas las cosas que impedían que todo se cayera en mil pedazos cuando todo parecia desmoronarse a su alrededor. 

Porque al final del dia, por muy malo que hubiera sido, por mucho que pareciera que el peso de todo Rembrant, de toda la humanidad descansara sobre sus hombros, un abrazo y un par de palabras de confort eran suficientes para hacerles pensar que a lo mejor si que podía salir bien, que podrían conseguirlo si lo hacían juntos. 

**Author's Note:**

> Todo empezó por la idea de que hasta en apariencia Qrow y James son completamente opuestos, y aun así encajan perfectamente el uno en el otro. 
> 
> Me da algo de miedo haberme desviado del tema inicial, pero es lo que ha salido y estoy contenta con ello. 
> 
> Probablemente lo traduzca al ingles en algún momento de mi vida, pero de momento queda en español que es con lo que tengo más soltura.
> 
> Gracias por leer. 
> 
> —Iris.


End file.
